


Flames and Flowers

by disorderly_redhead



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail sex, Bondage, Bottom Ned, Light Bondage, M/M, OOC, PWP, can be read for book or tv show, dub con, top petyr, very bottom ned, when u cant be with the gal u like so u bang her husband? yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disorderly_redhead/pseuds/disorderly_redhead
Summary: Petyr figures Ned owes him a maidenhead, since Ned had Cat's, which should have been his and all.This is straight up PWP just fyi.





	Flames and Flowers

The way he saw it, Ned owed him a maidenhead. He’d taken Catelyn’s,  the one that should have been Petyr’s, and now Petyr was taking his, in a manner.

It hadn’t been any trouble to get the right people to help him; Ned was too trusting, and with some blackmail material, a few bodyguards, and guided bargaining meant to make Ned feel like he’d escaped some worse fate, here he was.

“There might be one thing, Lord Stark,” Petyr had said, smiling smugly.

Ned had accepted the muscle relaxing brew Petyr offered him, shortly before Petyr had said that, naturally, he’d have to be bound, for Petyr’s safety. He didn’t like that, but Petyr let him have the dignity of removing his ridiculous Northern garments himself. He’d laid on the bed as Petyr asked, and allowed the guard to tie his wrists together in front of him, and gag his mouth with a strip of cloth. No doubt he felt the heaviness settling into his limbs, and knew it would do no good to try and fight. 

Petyr slowly undressed and found what he’d need before sending the bodyguard to stand right outside the door. He could almost hear Ned’s nervous pulse from across the room.

“Oh, I didn’t mention,” he said, once on the bed, parting Ned’s legs, “that brew will slow down your responses, but it doesn’t stop you from feeling any pain.”

Petyr suspected that without the brew he’d never have been able to get it in, not without seriously damaging Ned. Despite the muscle relaxers, oil he lubricated his fingers with, nor number of fingers, he couldn’t get more from Ned than a pained moan or a slow roll of his head. 

“I suppose this is the best it’s going to get,” Petyr muttered, slicking up. He reached for the lambskin condom, but paused. A maidenhead, taken on a wedding night, wouldn’t require a blockade. He wanted Lord Stark to feel it all, the humiliation of it, and remember why he was truly compromised so. 

As he’d realised, Ned was tight, and Petyr had to take his time easing into him. How was Cat, her first time? Surely this stern Northern man wouldn’t have known ways to pleasure here, prepare her for his admittedly impressive cock. That beast itself was at half mast, confused by the combination of arousing touch and pain. Petyr gently fondled him, trying to press himself in to the root without completely losing Ned.

“You’re tighter than any girl would be,” he commented, trying to let Ned grow accustomed to him before he moved. “How does it feel? You’re finally giving me the maidenhead I lost.”

Ned’s eyes, which had avoided Petyr’s gaze the whole time, snapped up to stare at his face in confusion, then anger.

“Don’t worry,” Petyr laughed. “I’ll take care of you, just as if it were our first night. I don’t suppose any woman sold off in marriage is any more enthusiastic.”

Petyr rolled his hips up, experimenting with Ned, trying to send how ready he was. Slick heat enveloped him with every upward thrust, and Petyr, though he could hold back, found he didn’t want to. He didn’t mind men, though Ned wasn’t particularly to his tastes, too rough and manly to be bothered with how he looked. It certainly wasn’t Catelyn he was laying with either, but Ned felt damn good, and Petyr might enjoy this more than he should. 

Lord Stark’s honourable face was flushed with shame, unable and unwilling to speak or move, only take the treatment Littlefinger had devised for him with all the dignity he could summon. Petyr wasn’t notably endowed, but anything felt enormous to Ned. 

“You hate this, don’t you,” Petyr said, breathless and amused. “Look how hard you are.”

Ned’s cock was hard and leaking, quaking with each forceful thrust.

“I should have left your mouth free,” he hissed, “let you tell me how good I’m fucking you.

Had you beg. You’re going to come like a whore on my cock, Eddard Stark. And you want to, so bad.”

He stroked Ned’s erection once more, roughly, before reaching further and pressing two fingertips against the smooth skin above Ned’s filled entrance, stimulating his prostate from the exterior. Ned wailed against his gag, the intensity of that pleasure button being rubbed from the inside and out too much. His cock jumped and spurted his load across his stomach. For a moment he was so tense Petyr had to stop midthrust and let Ned ride out his orgasm. 

He gripped the corded muscles of Ned’s thighs, waiting till Ned fell back, looser than before, to draw his own orgasm. Petyr groaned as his hot spunk flowed into Lord Stark. Ned let out a confused grunt when he felt that strange sensation. 

“Don’t worry,” Petyr quipped, despite being breathless. “That one won’t become a bastard.” 

Ned fell asleep soon after, the potent mixture of the brew and sex leading him to silently allow Petyr to untie him without attempting an attack. Petyr gave him a small mercy and left him to sleep off the muscle relaxant, ordering a servant to leave Ned water to clean himself with when he awoke, before Petyr left to carry on with his duties for the day.

 

It wasn’t many days later that Ned stumbled into Petyr’s office, flushed and embarrassed. Petyr grinned, and tried to get Ned to voice what he wanted, but the honourable lord was too flustered for that sort of game, and Petyr knew he’d have to take control again if they both wanted to be satisfied. 

Ned had the sense to come in just his plain clothes, forgoing the leather doublet. He still looked a mess, Petyr thought, just the sloppy soldier who’d only taken Catelyn because of his title and no merit of his own. 

“Face the wall,” Petyr had said, and Ned knew to brace himself, to wait for Petyr to grab the lubricant. He unfastened his trousers with one hand, and Petyr didn’t bother to disrobe either, only freeing what was necessary. 

“Did you touch yourself like this?” Petyr asked as he worked his fingers into him.

“Yes,” Ned admitted, voice quiet with shame. 

“It wasn’t the same, was it?”

“No,” Ned breathed. 

Petyr didn’t tease or taunt him this time; his chest was pressed to Eddard’s back, his chin digging into his shoulder as he fucked him from behind, folded against him. One arm was around Ned’s waist, the other across his chest, holding him close. It was too furtive and sincere for Petyr’s tastes, but the submission that Ned showed him piqued Petyr’s interests.

“Touch yourself,” he said, and Ned turned his head. “Don’t look at me. Touch yourself. I want to feel you come.” 

Ned obeyed, groaning softly as his orgasm came. Petyr was close after, and he pulled away from Ned, quickly turning to wipe himself off and fasten his robes, watching in amusement as Ned rushed to rearrange his clothes.

“You won’t mention this to anyone?” Ned asked in a low voice.

“Did I need to?” Petyr replied, watching discomfort spread across his face before he left the room in shame. 

It wasn’t all bad, Petyr decided, as he sat back down at his table to work. He supposed Ned owed him one for each of the children Catelyn had given him, after all, another thing he had stolen from Petyr. And twice for the bastard, he reasoned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone writes Petyr as Small but really they're the same height in the show. --> http://images4.fanpop.com/image/photos/24400000/Eddard-Stark-and-Petyr-Baelish-lord-eddard-ned-stark-24488541-490-326.png  
> & not just in the framing, the actors really are listed on google as being the same height.   
> Lemme know if you think this should be continued! I have some ideas. People don't write enough stuff for Ned but he's one of my favourite characters.


End file.
